A Game of Thrones - Kapitel 29 - Sansa II
Zusammenfassung Sansa Stark ist euphorisiert von dem Turnier der Hand, besonders von den Rittern. Während des Tjostierens tötet Ser Gregor Clegane den jungen Ritter Ser Hugh aus dem Tal. Prinz Joffrey Baratheon benimmt sich sehr höflich während des Turniers, befiehlt aber später, dass Sandor Clegane sie zurück in ihre Kammern bringen soll. Als dieser bemerkt, dass Sansa ihm nicht in sein verbranntes Gesicht schauen kann, zwingt er sie dazu und erzählt ihr, wie es dazu kam. Synopsis Sansa wird zusammen mit Jeyne Pool und Septa Mordane in einer Sänfte zum Turnier der Hand gebracht. Sansa bleibt der Atem weg beim Anblick von so viel Prunk und bei den prachtvollen Rittern, von denen sie viele erkennen: Die sieben Ritter der Königsgarde beeindrucken sie ganz besonders stark, sie sind alle in schneeweiße Umhänge gehüllt und tragen darunter eine milchweiße Rüstung, außer Jaime Lennister, der eine goldene Rüstung trägt. Dann reitet Ser Gregor Clegane wie eine Lawine an ihnen vorbei. Zudem erkennt sie Lord Yohn Rois, der vor zwei Jahren Winterfell besucht hat. Septa Mordane deutet auf Lord Jason Mallister hin und die beiden Mädchen amüsieren sich über Thoros von Myr, bis ihnen die Septs erklärt, dass er in der Graufreud-Rebellion an forderster Front gekämpft habe. Ansonsten kennen die Mädchen keinen der Ritter, doch malen sie sich aus, wie all die Knappen und niederen Ritter, die sie sehen, später einmal berühmt werden. Das trifft besonders auf die zahlreichen Erben berühmter Häuser zu: Haus Mallister, Haus Frey, Haus Rothweyn und Haus Rois. Jeyne fürchtet sich vor Jalabhar Xho, einem dunkelhäutigen Prinzen von den Sommerinseln, doch als sie Lord Beric Dondarrion erblickt, ist ihre Furcht schnell verflogen. Sie schauen sich die Turnierkämpfe von ihren Plätzen unter den hohen Adeligen aus an. Auch aus Winterfell reiten drei Recken beim Tjost: Harwin wird in der ersten Runde von Ser Meryn Trant aus dem Sattel gehoben, Alyn erleidet das gleiche Schicksal durch Ser Balon Swann. Nur Jory Cassel macht seine Sache gut, obwohl er in seiner schlichten Rüstung wenig beeindruckt. Er besiegt zunächst Horas Rothweyn, dann einen der Freys und wird schließlich von Ser Lothor Brunn besiegt, allerdings knapp durch einen Schiedsspruch des Königs. Sansa and Jeyne both scream sometimes when the riders crash together. Sansa notes that Jeyne often covers her eyes when a rider falls, but knows how a great lady must act, and draws the approval of Septa Mordane for her composure. The jousting goes on all day and into the evening. Ser Jaime the Kingslayer rides brilliantly, defeating Ser Barristan Selmy, who has already unhorsed two men 30 and 40 years younger than himself. The Hound, Sandor Clegane, and his immense brother Ser Gregor Clegane, the Mountain-that-Rides, seem unstoppable. On Ser Gregor’s second joust, his lance rides up and impales Ser Hugh of the Vale in the neck, killing him. Ser Hugh, in his shiny new armor, falls not ten feet from Sansa. Jeyne is so disturbed that she cannot stop crying, forcing Septa Mordane to take her away to regain her composure, but she never returns. Sansa is astonished to find herself unmoved by the death, until she realizes there will be no songs sung of Ser Hugh. A crowd favorite, Lord Renly Baratheon, is unhorsed so violently by the Hound that he seems to fly backwards and the hard fall breaks a gold antler off his helm. Renly gives the broken antler to the Hound, who merely throws it into the crowd, which erupts in a riot until Lord Renly restores order. By the end of the day’s jousting, only four contestants remain: Ser Gregor, the Hound, Ser Jaime Lannister, and Ser Loras Tyrell. Sansa is entranced with Ser Loras, who is called the Knight of Flowers and has been giving white roses to various ladies in the crowd throughout the day. Finally, Ser Loras gives a red rose to Sansa, telling her, “No victory is half so beautiful as you.” Sansa is mesmerized for a long while until she notices Lord Petyr Baelish above her. He tells Sansa that she has her mother’s hair, touches her cheek, and leaves. The king announces that the last three jousts will wait for the next day. Later, at the feast, Prince Joffrey sits next to Sansa. He has not spoken to her and she has not dared speak to him since the fight on the Kingsroad. Sansa remembers thinking at first that she hated Joffrey for Lady’s death, but later rationalizing that it is not Joffrey but Queen Cersei and Arya that are responsible. Now Joffrey is the soul of courtesy, complimenting her by saying that Ser Loras has a keen eye for beauty. Sansa asks if Ser Loras will win, but Joffery replies that either his uncle or his hound will defeat him, and that one day he will defeat them all. Joffrey fills her cup with wine, which makes her look at Septa Mordane, but when Joffery fills the septa’s cup also, Sansa thanks him. He talks to her the rest of the night, making her laugh, and helping her eat new foods like snails and trout baked in clay. She can see that the arm Nymeria savaged is still bothering him, but he does not complain. The king grows louder with each course. Finally, drunk as a man can be, he starts shouting at Queen Cersei, telling her, “No. You do not tell me what to do, woman! I am king here, you understand. I rule here, and if I say I will fight tomorrow, I will fight.” Everyone stares, but no one interferes, and the queen storms off in silence. When Jaime comes to him, the king pushes him away hard, causing Jaime to fall. He boasts that he can still knock Jaime in the dirt and that with his war hammer nobody can stand before him. Jaime leave saying stiffly, “As you say, your grace.” Joffrey then tells Sansa it grows late and asks if she needs an escort back. With Septa Mordane asleep at the table, Joffery calls to the Hound to take his betrothed back to her quarters, and deserts Sansa. The Hound asks Sansa if she expected Joffrey to escort her back himself, and scoffs at the idea. Sansa’s dreamy night has suddenly vanished. She does not like the idea of the Hound taking her back to the apartments, but cannot wake Septa Mordane. As the Hound escorts her back, Sansa cannot stand the sight of his burned face, despite insisting to herself that a true lady would not notice. She compliments the Hound’s riding in the joust, giving him the knightly title “Ser.” He responds angrily that he is no knight and that he spits on the vows knights take. He tells her that his brother is a knight, and asks if he fulfills her naïve expectations. Sansa, lost for words, can only reply that no one could withstand Ser Gregor. The Hound merely laughs that Sansa’s septa has taught her well: she’s just a pretty little bird reciting the words she’s taught. When Sansa tells the Hound that he is frightening her, the scarred man only continues his story, insisting that during the tourney his brother noticed Ser Hugh’s improperly fastened gorget and purposely let his lance ride up to kill Ser Hugh. The Hound then forces Sansa to look at his burned face. When she starts to cry, the Hound tells her how his brother Gregor burned his face when he was six for stealing a toy knight. The toy had been nothing to Gregor, who was already a six-foot-tall squire. He had lifted Sandor bodily up and pressed his face into a brazier. Four years later they had anointed Gregor with the seven oils, and after his said his vows he was called Ser Gregor. Sansa now feels sad for the Hound, and is no longer afraid of him. The silence goes on for a long while, and finally she touches the Hound and assures him that his brother is no true knight. They travel the rest of the way in silence. When he has finally delivered her to the corridor outside her bedchamber, Sansa thanks him. The Hound’s only reply is a warning; keep the story about his face a secret or he will kill her. Handelnde Personen *Alyn *Balon Swann *Beric Dondarrion *Gregor Clegane *Harwin *Horas Rothweyn *Jaime Lennister *Jalabhar Xho *Jason Mallister *Jeyne Pool *Jory Cassel *Meryn Trant *Mordane *Renly Baratheon *Sansa Stark *Thoros von Myr *Yohn Rois Erwähnte Personen *Andar Rois *Danwell Frey *Emmon Frey *Hobber Rothweyn *Hosteen Frey *Jared Frey *Martyn Strom *Patrek Mallister *Perwyn Frey *Robar Rois *Theo Frey *Walder Frey Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Orte *Dorne *Königsmund *Peik *Rosengarten *Sieben Königslande *Sommerinseln *Trident *Vier Finger *Winterfell Begriffe *Bastard *Graufreud-Rebellion *Haus Baratheon *Haus Clegane *Haus Dondarrion *Haus Frey *Haus Mallister *Haus Rois *Haus Rothweyn *Königsgarde *Schlacht am Trident *Septa *Turnier der Hand Quelle *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/A_Game_of_Thrones-Chapter_29 *http://towerofthehand.com/books/101/030/index.html Einzelnachweise